Heart Attack
by Su Evans Prongs
Summary: Eu sempre fui aquela garota que não tem sentimentos, aquela que brinca com os outros caras como se fosse meu boneco Ken e aquela que não precisa de muito para ser boa suficiente para qualquer um. Mas com ele, tudo é diferente. E isso dói, dói tanto que me deixa sufocada. Eu acho que estou tendo um ataque cardíaco por Sirius Black.


Hey, I'm back com mais uma one. Eu estava com muita vontade de fazer alguma coisa baseado em Blackinnon, então aqui está. Eu andei escutado muito a nova música da Demi Lovato e uma ideia surgiu. Espero que gostem E COMENTEM HEIN?!

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Heart attack**

Marlene Mckinnon andou em passos apressados em direção aquela cafeteria. Ela ainda se perguntava por que estava fazendo aquilo. Não fazia seu estilo. Para começar, ela nunca havia ficado tanto tempo com uma só pessoa. E o 'relacionamento' só estava funcionando porque os dois preferem diversão do que algo sério.

Marlene é aquela menina morena, de cabelos ondulados, alta, esguia, de curvas perfeitas que arranca suspiros dos meninos do seu bairro e do colégio. Ela nunca desejou se apaixonar, sempre colocando uma barreira em volta de si própria impedindo de qualquer sentimento se apossar dela.

Porque isso? Uma história longa de corações quebrados de suas amigas e as constantes traições de seu pai, que deixava sua mãe arrasada e Marlene – como a única menina da família – com o coração na mão tentando deixar sua melhor, até que seus irmãos mais velhos conseguiram colocar juízo na cabeça do seu pai e ele parou de fazer isso. Agora eles eram uma família feliz, mas sua mãe havia sofrido muito até que chegassem a esse ponto.

A morena aprendeu desde cedo que não podia se confiar no amor e em qualquer sentimento, isso só a faria sofrer. Muitos caras legais e 'certos' apareceram para a menina, mas ela sempre os recusava. Ela nunca aparentou, mas sentia pena de fazer isso, mas era a sua defesa. Marlene sempre procurou os caras errados porque só assim ela não correria o risco de se apaixonar.

E então, ela encontrou Sirius, o artilheiro do time de futebol da escola. Eles se conheciam desde que eram crianças, mas nunca tinham se aproximado pelo moreno agir como um idiota mor. Aconteceu a festa de aniversário do seu amigo, James, que é melhor amigo de Sirius. O garoto não resistiu vendo a menina sozinha pedindo uma bebida no bar, pois fugia de Lily para deixá-la sozinha com James, o garoto é apaixonado pela ruiva e sempre pedia ajuda de Marlene. Ali, naquela festa, movidos pelo álcool foi onde tudo começou. Eles se beijaram e desde então não pararam. Eles diziam a todos que era só ficantes certos, nada mais que isso.

Mas aquilo estava começando a ficar estranho e seus amigos começaram a perceber. Eles simplesmente só se encontravam para se beijarem e fazerem coisas a mais. No começa havia sido assim, porém estava começando a ficar diferente. Eles haviam percebido que tinham muitas coisas em comum e que gostavam da presença um do outro se tornando amigos coloridos. Mas não só isso. A verdade é que Sirius havia parado de procurar por outras garotas e Marlene também havia parado de procurar por garotos para passar o tempo. Eles estavam saindo frequentemente nem que fosse para ir ao cinema. A desculpa de ambos era que estava amadurecendo e que já que tinham uma diversão certa, não precisa procurar por outras, mas isso não queria dizer que o 'relacionamento' duraria muito.

A morena nunca quis parar e pensar no real motivo por estar somente com Sirius. Não que ela fosse uma vadia e precisasse de otários para passar o tempo. Ela só não ficava com o mesmo garoto por vários meses. Cada dia que passava, ela se perguntava por que fazia isso, mas não queria saber a resposta. Lily sempre diz que a amiga sabe da resposta, só não quer aceitar.

Então, Marlene estava indo se encontrar novamente com Sirius. Estava frio e a previsão era que poderia nevar qualquer hora em Londres. Ela estava feliz, nada como um bom café para aquecer nesse frio, ainda mais depois de terem passado o final de semana pernoitando por várias festas dos conhecidos do colégio.

As mãos de Marlene suavam, apesar do frio. O fato de estar com Sirius dali alguns minutos a deixava nervosa. Nunca em sua vida, um garoto havia lhe deixou nervosa para se encontrar com ele. Ela nunca havia também passado tanto tempo presa no seu banheiro se arrumando ou confusa sobre que roupa usaria. Ela não fazia questão de se maquiar ou colocar um salto alto, ela conseguia ser atraente usando seu all star. Mas nem assim ela se sentia boa o suficiente. Nunca ela se sentiu assim com ninguém. Era uma sensação horrível, que fazia sua cabeça doer, como se fosse a pior enxaqueca da face da terra. Como Marlene Mckinnon não conseguia ser boa o suficiente? Ela simplesmente não conseguia entender. Ela só sabia que tinha que ficar bonita para ele... Ela tinha que agradá-lo, afinal, ele só estava com ela no momento e tinha que mostrar que valia a pena.

Marlene parou em frente uma loja qualquer, olhou para seu reflexo na vitrine e ajeitou seu gloss labial. "_Para de fazer isso, Marlene_." – Se repreendeu mentalmente. "Ele _não precisa de todo esse esforço da sua parte, além do mais você está linda_." Se analisou pelo reflexo e percebeu que ela linda, não precisava mesmo de toda aquela preocupação. Naquele momento, a morena se permitiu relaxar e sorrir. Sirius parecia despertar o melhor nela, fazê-la brilhar e ficar mais bonita. Mas ela nunca admitiria isso para ele ou até para Lily, sua melhor amiga. Ela não podia demonstrar que um garoto tenha esse controle todo sobre ela.

A cafeteria estava alguns metros e o coração de Marlene estava começando a ficar apertado. "**Para com isso, seu coração idiota."** – Murmurou para si mesma colocando a mão sobre o peito se sentindo incomodada. Decidida a não deixar aquela sensação se apossar dela, ela andou mais apressada entrando na cafeteria. O lugar estava cheio e aconchegante. Seus olhos dispararam pelo lugar procurando por ele.

E lá estava. No fundo da cafeteria, estava Sirius sorrindo. O moreno alto, forte, de cabelos grandes e pretos e olhos acinzentados assustadoramente hipnotizantes estava vindo em sua direção e ela sentiu suas pernas paralisarem no lugar, como se tivesse pegado hipotermia com o frio do lado de fora do recinto. Desesperadamente, Marlene tentou controlar seu corpo e agir normalmente, mas suas ações pareciam de um robô e sua boca estava seca, ela não conseguia pronunciar nada.

Ela percebeu que aquilo estava muito errado e que precisava de um ponto final antes que fosse tarde demais. Uma das suas leis era que ela nunca se apaixonaria e se um dia isso acontecesse, ela diria que era um problema de coração e acabaria com o sentimento rapidamente, como uma cura para o problema no coração. E ela estava percebendo que esse problema estava bem próximo de acontecer.

"Lily está certa." – Pensou alarmada. "Eu sei a resposta para isso, mas não quero admitir. E eu não vou. Eu só preciso acabar com essa palhaçada." – Marlene ficou triste percebendo o que tinha que fazer.

Por estar perdida em pensamentos, não percebeu que o garoto havia se aproximado e estava na sua frente. Sirius tomou seu rosto em suas mãos e depositou um beijo sereno nos seus lábios. Marlene sentiu meus pulmões sufocados, pedindo por ar, pedindo para que ela retribuísse como se fosse ar e fosse inevitável não ter. Então, ela pensou que poderia deixar isso para amanhã, ela poderia curtir pelo menos mais um dia.

Marlene retribuiu o beijo calorosamente sentindo-se muito bem, mas ela sabia que isso iria lhe machucar futuramente. Sentiu seu interior explodir em chamas e se sentiu maravilhosamente. Antes do previsto, Sirius se separou dela e lhe deu uma boa tarde. Marlene estava paralisada e amedrontada. Como havia chegado tão longe com alguém? Como poderia cair na armadilha que ela mais fugia e tinha defesas contra?

- **Você está bem? **– Sirius perguntou preocupado.

- **Não**. – Respondeu sinceramente Marlene se perdendo nos olhos preocupados do moreno. – Eu acho que estou tendo um ataque cardíaco. – Respondeu sentindo sua boca ficar seca. "_Um ataque cardíaco por você, Sirius_" – Completou mentalmente.


End file.
